The Future Of The Runaways
by Crazy Chick08
Summary: It's the future of the Runaways! Story is much better then the summary. Rated T for a tragedy. The first chapter tells you guys who's kids are who's and a brief description of them. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**( Author's note: Ok, in this fan fiction, the Runaways are all grown up, married have kids, and blah, blah ,blah. They made up with The Pride too. For the purpose of this story, Gert and Alex are alive again, and The Pride survived the fight with the Gibborimm. So, I guess this is an Alternate Universe, even though it was never confirmed that The Pride died. Whatever, in this chapter I'm listing who married who and what their kids names are. This is 20 years in the future by the way. The kids don't know about the Pride yet.)**

Molly and Victor's kids first! They have a daughter named Gail who is 8 and in second grade. Gail is nice and unbeknownst to her, has her mother's powers. Gail is friends with many of the Runaways kids and she often attempts to give the other girls makeovers. She has short brown hair and grey eyes. They also have a boy named Brian. Brian is 7 and in first grade. He has short brown hair and blue eyes. He doesn't have many friends so he sticks around his sister, and in exchange, she gets to practice makeovers on him. His only friend is Jake. They have met Molly's parents.

Nico married Alex eventually. They only have two kids. Their son Martin has black skin and looks like his dad, except he doesn't wear glasses and he has short hair. He is well behaved and sticks with his parents constantly. He is what his sister calls a goodie two-shoes and tries not too be mean to the other kids. He is 12 years old and is in grade 7. They also have a daughter Ivory. Ivory is a terror to her mother and father. She has white skin and short blonde hair and blue eyes. She has plenty of freckles. She constantly annoys the other kids and talks back to her parents. She is 13 and has a rivalry with Andrea. They have met their grandparents.

Karolina and Xavin do have kids, who they adopted. One of them is the 14 year old Beatrix. Beatrix is a Majesdanian, who her parents left on earth when she was born. Karolina convinced Victor and Alex to help her make another bracelet to hide Beatrix's true form. Beatrix prefers the nick name Bea, but the other kids call her Trixie, which she hates. She looks like Tinker Bell, except with long hair. She looks just like her mother. She is also a complete brat. She will comment on how someone looks, and always finds something wrong with everyone's appearance. Her mother tries to convince her to be nicer but she states that she is nice. She has a rivalry with Cindy. Karolina and Xavin also found a newborn Skrull. They took her in and named her Cora. Cora is 6 and dislikes her sister. Cora clings to her father and her cousin. She likes to write and wants to be an author, but her father disapproves somewhat. She has long brown hair, big brown eyes and has tan skin. Neither of the girls know about their abilities, and Cora's are suppressed with some pills her father created. They have met Karolina's parents. The other kids tend to call Beatrix " Trixie Bells" due to her looks.

Klara took in two boy orphans. They were abandoned for having powers, so she takes care of them. One of them is named Horace, who has basically all of Raven's powers. He's 12 with blonde hair and green eyes. He's very sporty and has lots of friends. The other one is named Jason, and he wasn't taken in until he was 12. He has telekinetic powers. Klara wouldn't have given him a passing glance except he's Cindy's boyfriend. He has black hair and brown eyes. He is very strong and works out a lot. He is similar to Chase except he's slightly smarter then he was. Jason is 15.

Chase and Gert got married have six kids. Andrea " Andy" is the oldest, at 16. She has long brown hair and green- brown eyes. She is very responsible and has a temper, similar to her mother's. She loves both her parents and works hard to please them, even though she knows they love her no matter what. She has a rivalry with Ivory because she's so rude. She takes good care of her family when her parents aren't home. The second oldest is Cynthia " Cindy" definitely has her father's attitude, but her mother's sarcasm and brains. She has long black hair and brown eyes. She works out and is very athletic, which is where she met her boyfriend Jason. She is 15, and loves it. These two also have 12 year old twin terrors, named Reginald " Reggie" and Samuel " Sam". Reggie has brown hair and eyes, while Sam has blue eyes. They are mischief makers and love jokes. Chase appreciates the joke much more then Gert does though. The second youngest is Jacob " Jake". Jake has short blonde hair and blue eyes. He is quiet and likes to play with Bella and Brian more then anyone else. He is an artist but doesn't show anyone but Bella his pictures. He is only 9, which is probably why he spends so much time with his little sister and Brian. The little sister is Bella. Bella is 8, but is much smarter then her years. She is the only one of the Runaways kids that is taught at home. Gert teaches her at home while the others are at school. Bella is very quiet and loves to read, so when her mom gets stressed and freaks out, due to working at home and teaching her, and dealing with the others, she hobbles down to the library. She was born with legs that aren't very strong, so she needs a walker. She is close to both her parents, Gert because she teaches her, and Chase because he's very funny.

It's been a great couple of years, for our Runaways. They love any excuse to meet up, normally 4 or 5 times a year, to their kids misery. The kids normally don't get along, but they know how important it is to their parents, so most of them grin and beret. But when they discover their powers after a tragedy, will that change?

**( Author's note: Well, that was short. Anyone have any ideas for the tragedy? Also, no I don't think that Gert and Chase have too many kids. I knew a family with 11 or 12 kids, so yeah. Review!)**


	2. A mystery call, and battle plans

Chapter Two!

**(Author's Note: Alright! Second chapter in two days! It's a new personal record! Thank you to any one who reviewed and I forgot to mention, Bella has long black hair and pale blue eyes. Also, the Stein kids have met Gert's parents but not Chase's. Enough of that, let's get this party started!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything with copy right to it.**

(Stein residence: Rockland, Maine 5: 07 p. m.)

(Cindy's POV)

"Honestly mom, do we _have_ to have them over? I don't mind most of them, but Trixie Bells?" I asked. I'm sorry, but having mom and dad's friends over is usually not fun. Then again, we don't have these get- together things as often as we used to. We used to have them at the drop of a hat, now it's only three or four times a month, if we're unlucky. "Cindy, I wish you wouldn't talk about Bea like that. She's not that bad." mom tried to reason with me. "She's just like Caitlin from 6teen." I argued. "Eww" mom replied. I moaned and wished that I would get a phone call or an e-mail to get off this subject. "Anyways, Cindy, how often do we ask you and Andy to be in charge? Most of them are little, and won't be any trouble. And if you entertain the older ones then you shouldn't have any problems." Oh man, I hate when mom makes sense, but she's right. She and dad don't ask much of us, so mostly we just grin and bear it. But, I wish that she and dad and their friends didn't always ask me and Andy to be in charge of all the kids. Still, I know that these things are important to mom and dad so we really do try to get along with the other kids. They also ask us to be in charge of our little brothers and Bella on occasion, which is easy, aside from the twins. All of a sudden the phone rang. I wondered who it was for, if it were for me or Andy, then they would have called our cell phones, Jake doesn't have many friends, none that would call here anyway, and Bella never talks to anyone our parents haven't deemed safe. She doesn't even talk to the kids at her library group thing. And if it were for one of the twins, then they would have the phone with them. Mom or Dad would have told us about any calls they were expecting, so I had to wonder, who was it for? I picked it up, and looked at the number on the Caller ID. I didn't know the number, so I did exactly what Mom tells us to do. I answered. "Hello, Stein residence." I spoke slowly and clearly. "Hello is Chase Stein there please?" the voice was sounded kind of old, but didn't sound like a senior or anything. It was a female voice too, one of Dad's friends from work? "Yes, he's home. Who should I say is calling?" I asked growing nervous. I know Dad's great, and wouldn't hurt Mom, but still. "Just say its Janet, he should know who it is." she told me. I nodded, knowing she couldn't see me, "Alright, hold on a minute." I replied. I ran into Bella and Jake's room. Yes they share, but they have a divider wall between them. Bella was sitting there reading _Macbeth . _If she understands a word in that book, then I'm old enough to drink. Which I'm not. "Hi Belle." I offered. Bella looked at me and frowned "It's Bella. Daddy is the only person who can call me Belle. He said it's French for something." she whispered. I nodded "yea, well do you know where he is? 'Cause I got a call for him." I asked. Bella shook her head, and I got fed up. I'm sorry, but I woke up at 2:30 in the morning because of the stupid twins, and then I missed the bus, had to walk to school, was half an hour late, got a C in an English test, and missed my home bus, so I had to walk home too. Then Mom tells me to be more responsible about getting to school on time, tells me the others are coming over, and now I have a mystery caller to deal with. So, yeah, I am not a happy camper right now. I glared at her and snapped "Well that's great. Why don't you pay attention for once? And why are you reading that anyway? You won't understand any of It." man, why can't I stop picking on her? Bella glared at me back "I understand most of it. And I can just ask Mommy or the librarian for help if I don't. So there!" I opened my mouth, but Dad came in from Jake's room and Bella ran over to him going all "Daddy!" on him. Man, she is a cute kid. She practically tripped from trying to run, but Dad caught her and asked "Hey sweetie. Is she picking on you?" he jammed a thumb in my direction and Bella shook her head. "Phone. Said her name is Janet and that you'd know her." I offered him the phone. He took it, and waved for me and Belle to leave. I gave Bella her walker and took her book with us, into the living room, where Andrea greeted us. "Hi guys, what's up? Mom told me we have guests coming over today. Battle plans are same as normal, Cindy?" she asked. I smiled and rolled my eyes, "Sure. By the way, who's Janet?" I asked. I knew from the confused look on her face and sweat forming on her brow that she was trying to think, before she shook her head. " Man, think Dad will tell us?" I asked, thinking out loud. Mom came in and asked "Will your father tell you what? Is something wrong?" I shook my head and told her about the caller. Bella added "It's the second time in two days that she called. Last time Reggie got it and yelled. He hung up on the lady 'cause daddy wasn't home.". Man, how does this little kid know so much? Mom rolled her eyes "Yes, well, we'll tell you kids later about Janet. Anyway, Andy, Cindy, the other kids will be here at 7:00. We're counting on you two to make sure that there's no trouble, feed them, and make sure that everyone goes to bed at a decent time tonight." Andy nodded, and I fell over anime style. "WHAT?! They're staying here over night?" I screamed, demanding to know. Mom nodded and I moaned, today was going to suck out loud, _and_ I was going to be in so much crap for having to cancel my shift at work tomorrow. Andy asked "What time should they be in bed?" God, she is such a suck-up! Mom shrugged and Dad came in and looked very mad. Bella beamed at him and he forced himself to smile back. Bella tried to make me feel better by changing the subject "I wonder how many artists started out with note books, like Jake? I know Da Vinci did." Jake laughed at Bella's comparison between him and Leonardo. Andy looked at Dad "Who was that Dad? On the phone?" she inquired. Dad let off a low growl "No one." he snarled. Andy rolled her eyes "You got angry over a call from no one Dad?" Now Dad looked really angry, but Mom pulled him out of the room. I snuck over to the 'rents room all I heard was Mom saying "Well, baby, we're going to have to tell them about The Pride someday won't we?" and Dad mumbling "They'll probably hate us and leave. God, why us? Do other parents have to put up with this?" Mom shrugged, and I slumped down at his 'other parents' comment. Did my dad really hate me that much? Nah, I must be over reacting, but still, it was something to think about… I would find out later anyway, according to Mom. Finally the phone rang and it was Jason, my boyfriend. "Hey, mister, are you coming over today?" I asked. He laughed. We talked for about 20 minutes, but Dad's comment never left my head. I have so many questions now, that I don't know if I want answered. Who was Janet? How does she know Dad? What did Dad mean? And the biggest question of all, who was The Pride?

**(Author's note: Ok, that sucked but I was half asleep when I wrote this! Please review! It makes me happy. I'll do Alex and Nico next! Or maybe Molly and Victor, depends who you guys want.)**


End file.
